ngwfandomcom-20200213-history
Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the nGw!
Never Mind the Bullocks, Here's the nGw! ''was the 9th Next Generation Wrestling pay-per-view / super card, taking place at the Tiny Lister Arena in Mount Vernon on July 30, 2013. It was the first joint nGw/Carnival Lucha Action Wrestling event, featuring matches and title defences from both brands. __FORCETOC__ Background Results *"Renegade" Dom Jacobs def. Demon X, Devon D'Andre, Johnathan Mills and Trent Deranged in a Gusto Death Match aftering pinning Mills to earn a shot at the DieHard Title. *Lil C pinned Zac Maquerno after the TKO. *Ian Insane pinned Retro Rob in a match that also featured Thomas Donovan. *Epitome, Laali and PT Merciless def David Dreadful , Kwyjibo & Shawn Paxton in a nGw vs CLAW Trios Match, 2 falls to 1. The last fall came when Laali pinned Paxton. *Mick Mable & Adonica Hernandez defeated Inclownporated and Joe Ghaven to earn a future shot at the nGw Tag Team Championship when Mable pinned Inclownporated. *Massacre Maker pinned Peter St Vient to retain the Schlitz Gusto! Championship after a Scissors Kick. Post match, Massacre Maker was attacked by a mysterious cloaked figure. *Slater Frost outlasted Billy Fowler , Nick Black and Ed Sweeton in a Gauntlet Match to earn a position in the Empire. Nick Black was thrown out of the Empire after the match. *Maxwell Soloke & Zackary Lesard attack Inclownporated and Laffingstock backstage. *Maxwell Soloke defeated Mephisto 2 falls to 1 to retain the CLAW Triple Crown Championship , winning the third decision by pinfall after a Perfect Disaster. During the match, the Lister statue Clawmaton came to life and attack both participants before smashing its way out of the arena. *Sally Osgard and Tabitha Osborne have an encounter in the basement beneath the Lister arena. *In the main event, The Prodigy (Rob Riot & Damion Stone ) defeats Slap & Tickles (Scarlett Rose & Jacob Nichols ) to win the nGw Tag Team Championship, when Rob Riot pinned Scarlett. He knocked her out using a piece of the collapsed ceiling, moments after she saved his life by pushing him out of the way of the falling rubble. Aftermath * Original Hype '''Newcomers Surprise - The 'Gusto' Death Match ' Demon X vs Devon D'Andre vs Jonathan Mills vs Dom Jacobs vs Trent Deranged Starting the night with a bang, five new signings to nGw get thrust straight into the Pay Per View spotlight and what a spotlight it is. The newcomers are handed a wonderful opportunity to hit the big time as the winner is guaranteed a shot at the Die-Hard Champion Jacob Nichols. To ensure they have what it takes to challenge the hardcore champion of nGw they will compete in this five way battle in a 'Gusto' Death Match! Each competitor will fight with fists and boots dipped in broken bottles of Schlitz ensuring the most gruesome match in nGw's history. Breakthough Encounter Zack Maquerno vs Lil C Two men who are working hard to work their way up the ladder of the nGw compete. Who will move on to greater things? Who will be stepped on and left behind. Only time will tell. Triple Threat Insanity Ian Insane vs Thomas Donovan vs Retro Rob Ian Insane has already made a big impression in recent weeks against the likes of Lil C and Peter St Vient. Although Vient is sure to want revenge this week two other men will be trying to battle this nightmare. Retro Rob will be confident he take suck up anything Insane can throw at him and hit back with a nightmare offense of his own. Thomas Donovan, master of phychology will also be confident he can prevail as if there's one man who can turn his opponent's crazy against them it's him nGw vs CLAW Trios Match Epitome & Justin Laali & PT Merciless vs David Dreadful & Shawn Paxton & Kwyjibo The New BOD are joined by PT Merciless in what looks like an incedibly strong team representing nGw against their CLAW counterparts. David Dreadful, Kwyjibo and Shawn Paxton won't make it easy though, everyone of them former champions within their own right. With trios matches a speciality of the CLAW brand, will this work in the favour of team CLAW? Tag Team Title Contender Match Mini Mick Mable & Adonica Hernandez vs Inclownporated & Joe Ghaven The winner of this match between two strong looking teams will face the soon to be crowned nGw Tag Team Champions. Only in CLAW would we see a dwarf, a clown, a giant and a nymphomaniac all in the ring at once. This proves to be an interesting encounter! Schlitz Title Rematch (no count out/no disqualification) Massacre Maker vs Peter St Vient The Massacre Maker wanted this rematch just as much as Peter St Vient after the recent unsatisfactory finale of their Schlitz title match at Last Call XIV. This time there will be no disqualification, no count outs, someone will be pinned or someone will submit to determine the true Schlitz Champion. Empire Gauntlet Match Slater Frost vs Billy Fowler then Nick Black then Ed Sweeton ''' A series of matches designed to test Frost to the limit. Will the Brass Ring holder really be capable of fighting his way through the entire Empire gauntlet? What surprises will the Empire throw at Frost before he can really call himself one of the Empire? '''Triple Crown Championship Max Soloke vs Mephisto The day of reckoning arrives for Maxwell Soloke as he finally meets the demented clown Mephisto for the ultimate prize in CLAW. Who will leave town the new face of the circus? Tag Team Championship Match The Prodigy vs Slaps & Tickles Rob Riot and Damion Stone looked a great team when overcoming the awesome challenge of the New Bod at Last Call XIV. Scarlett Rose and Jacob Nichols seem to have developed a special relationship that might just take them to championship gold. This is sure to be a tag match to remember but who will become the first ever tag team champions of nGw?! Full Event Results http://fedwars.net/fed_event.php?fed_id=168&event_id=2149